


Give Me a Break

by Ausphin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Sapphic September, mentions of Arcade Gannon and Courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie is pretty burnt out from constantly supporting the community, Veronica tries to support her in turn. Prompt/fill from the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Break

Julie was just finishing her inventory of the current medical supplies when she heard a heavy knock against the outer wall. Sighing, she adeptly locked up the cabinet without looking up. The guards and followers out front were supposed to handle anyone needing assistance but apparently one had slipped past. “Business or pleasure?” she droned dutily as she stood up.

Leaning into the doorway was a woman with short hair tucked into a hood and a mischievous grin. “Well, I was going to drop off supplies but pleasure sounds pretty good too.”

Julie rolled her eyes, barely suppressing a grin. “It’s good to see you, Veronica. Sorry, a little bit exhausted from recent duties. I think we have a new dealer in town, chem addictions have started to ramp up again.”

“Good thing I brought some Fixer then, right?” Stepping into the room, Veronica fished through a satchel and dropped half a dozen onto edge of the desk in a slightly crooked column.

“It’s definitely a help, but the main limitation is support. If we just treat their addiction and scoot them out, most wind up back within the week. ‘Cures’ take time and we’ve always got a dwindling amount of personnel.”

One of the haphazardly-stacked boxes of Fixer slipped off the desk. As Veronica knelt to pick it up, she leaned closer. “Sounds like you could use a night off,” she whispered, Julie’s skin prickling at the feel of her breath.

Her face flushed, the follower involuntarily shot back. “I’m.. I mean I!” She gave a stiff bark of laughter, trying to compose herself. “I… think that sounds lovely but the Followers need me. We’re short-handed as it is.”

Veronica’s expression drooped from predatory grin to sympathetic pout in half a second. “I know,” she groaned, extending the last word a few syllables, “but you’re always deep at work; if anyone deserves a break, it’s you.”

Julie sighed, still fighting off rosy cheeks. “I don’t think I should get it over anyone else.”

“Everyone should get it, but I think you’re the most in need. Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?”

“Are you really busting out the Latin here? God knows I get enough of it already.”

Veronica smirked. “Who will guard the guards? Or who will care for the caretaker?” Her gaze softened. “It’s a great thing you do but you won’t be as much help if you burn yourself out. What if I convince Arcade to cover your work for the next few hours? I know he’s not much of a people person but since we haven’t seen anyone else since I got in I’d say that’s not a problem.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The other worried at her lower lip a few seconds before running a quick hand through her mohawk. Drumming her fingers against the tabletop, she nodded almost to herself. Cracking a half smile, she caught Veronica’s hopeful gaze. “Hypothetically if I agreed, what would we do?”

The scribe grinned back at her. “Anything your heart desires, Jules. Finding a drive-in movie, a moonlit caravan ride, maybe your favorite escort from Atomic Wrangler?”

“Yeah right!” Julie playfully slugged her shoulder, laughing too hard to chide her for the nickname. “To be honest, I’d almost prefer something quiet and peaceful.”

“Leave it to me, I know a great place.”

-=-=-=-

After rousing Arcade from his research and convincing him to help cover the workload, Veronica dragged Julie into the strip despite the latter’s dubiousness.

Stopping at their destination, she gave a grandiose display towards it with her power gauntlet, watching Julie’s expression.

“You’re kidding right? Isn’t this… House’s casino?” She stared at her incredulously.

Veronica winked back. “I’ve got friends in high places. Speaking of which, we better head in to the elevator.

Wordlessly, she followed, taking in the untouched casino in its almost pristine state as Veronica spoke to Victor. “I’m assuming you’re not claustrophobic considering you live in that small-room, thick-wall fortress.”

Julie nodded again, stepping in and feeling the machine glide up before stopping smoothly. She followed the other to a set of curtains, mystified. As Veronica slid them open, she audibly gasped.

Stretched out before them was the wasteland aglow with the light of dusk bathing it in warm red, with bright pinpoints of civilization speckled throughout and the neon glow of the strip below. “Gorgeous.”

Veronica’s eyes were focused on her instead of outbound. “Agreed.”

Julie stepped closer to the glass to study the desert below as Veronica began to bustle in the background; dimly noticing her carrying a blanket, the sound of glass, the casino music shifting to something softer like Patsy Cline. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she tore her gaze away from the Mojave to see a makeshift picnic atop one of the large luxurious beds. “It’s not quite stargazing but next best thing since we should be undisturbed up here.”

The other caught Veronica’s hand and tugged her closer, catching her into a kiss that was eagerly reciprocated. After a moment, she released her from the lip lock but still held her close, eyes searching her face, unsure what to say. “Thank you… for all of this,” Julie settled on.

“Oh, just wait. The night is still young.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Based on the prompt at url below:  
> http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5459.html?thread=10530131#t10530131


End file.
